A large variety of systems, such as mechanical systems, electrical systems, biological systems, and/or computer systems, may be represented as dynamic systems. Computational tools have been developed to model, simulate, and/or analyze dynamic systems. A computational tool may represent a dynamic system as a graphical model. The graphical model may include blocks that may represent components of the dynamic model. The blocks may be connected to represent relationships between the components. The computational tool may simulate the graphical model and may provide results of the simulation for analysis. The computational tool may use a solver during the simulation. Selecting an appropriate solver for a graphical model may result in a more efficient simulation and may provide more accurate results.